


Day 1: Overcoming Barriers

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullies, Cadets, Day 1, Dynamics, Galaxy Garrison, Injury, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Month 2018, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: July 1 - Dynamics/TrustBio: Galaxy Garrison - Keith is one of the newest cadets at the Garrison who ends up getting a bad wrap after the first few weeks there. Iverson decides to give him a mentor deciding that Shiro would be the best one for the fit. Will Shiro be able to get through those walls that Keith has held up or will this end in failure for the both of them?





	Day 1: Overcoming Barriers

**Keith’s pov**

The room was quiet as Iverson had an unhappy look in his face again because of the recent fight that I had gotten into. It wasn’t my fault that the cadets kept on trying to pick fights with me, they just wouldn’t leave me alone. I didn’t want anything to do with them, I was better off by myself since it was obvious that no one really cared for me. I’m just a lonely orphan, it’s probably better this way though since I don’t have to worry about getting in anyone’s way or being a nuisance to anyone. A few of the foster homes made it clear on how they thought about it especially when my bad temper appeared. That was another reason and why I tried to keep to myself, I knew how it felt when I want unwanted as that seemed to be the only thing that I was good for. The sound of Iverson putting the folder down on the desk broke me from my thoughts

“This is the third fight that you have gotten into cadet, when you will learn that these fights will do nothing to help you? How many times will this happen?”

Silence was my only response as it wasn’t my fault on why the fights started, the other cadets wouldn’t drop the matter. I tried to ignore them, but of course that didn’t work since a fight still broke out. I had no answer to give Iverson though

“I don’t know.”

A sigh escaped his lips before he looked up at me with a serious look

“That leaves me no choice then, starting tomorrow you will have a mentor. You need someone to help control that temper of yours.”

I was about to retort as I didn’t want someone following me around like some babysitter who looms over my shoulder twenty four-seven. Iverson didn’t give me the chance though

“Don’t think about arguing, you will meet your mentor tomorrow. Understood?”

Resting my arms against my chest, I gave a annoyed grumble as the thought of having a mentor

“Fine...”

I was soon dismissed before I moved to go hide into my room to hopefully get away from the outside world. I really didn’t want to deal with people for the rest of the day even if that meant I was going to skip out on my classes to.

**Shiro’s pov**

It had been brought to my attention by Iverson about one of the newest cadets who has been getting into a lot of fights lately. He thought that it was best for me to become his mentor and help deal with any issues that this cadet had especially since he apparently had such promise as a pilot already. I didn’t know what I was getting myself into, but if Iverson thought that I was the best person for it then I was going to try and see what I can do to help. Of course, this cadet has to want to let me in if there is going to be any trust between the two of us since it has been a struggle for him to open up to anyone at all. We were going to be meeting after classes today as Iverson gave me permission to take Keith into town for a meal since it would give us the chance to talk without having the Garrison looming over our shoulders. I just hoped that everything was going to go well since the last thing that I wanted to happen was to get on this cadet’s bad side during our first meeting. Hopefully, there will be a way for me to get through those walls that he hides behind. It’s up to him though on if he wants to let me in or not, but I’m sure that we will be able to meet on equal ground somehow. Letting out a small breath, I turned my attention back to the work that was laying in front of me. It was going to be a few hours before I would be meeting Keith, I just hope that he will be at the meeting spot once it is time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hours did pass before it was soon time for me to meet up with Keith and take him into town for dinner, I let out a small breath hoping that this was going to go well. It only took me a few minutes to get to the meeting spot seeing that Iverson was standing there with the familiar face whose photo was shown to me. His eyes were the one thing that got me because they actually looked purple which was something that wasn’t normal for humans. They were unique which made me wonder what else was hidden behind those walls of his, it wasn’t going to be easy to get him to open up though. The way that his arms were resting against his chest and uninterested look on his face told me how closed off he was already, he didn’t even want to be here. Iverson looked up at me with that stern look that he usually carries 

“Make sure to get back here before curfew, Shirogane. Kogane will be in your care, I’m also listing you as his mentor.”

I nodded before saluting him

“Yes sir.”

Iverson walked away leaving me with Keith who still had that uninterested look on his face. I could tell that this was going to be a lot harder than I actually thought that it was, but I wasn’t going to give up on him that easily. Giving a light smile, I got Keith’s attention

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat. Iverson is letting me take you into town for a little bit.”

Keith glanced up at me before he gave a small nod which probably was going to be the best that I was only going to get from him for now. I wasn’t going to push him though, it was best to let him open up on his own terms though. He needed to feel comfortable around me first which wasn’t going to be easy for him especially with everything that I read in his file. I couldn’t really blame him for that, he had a rough childhood from being left abandoned by his parents and moving around different foster homes until he ended up here. Time was the only thing that Keith needed and it was something that I was going to give, let him open up at his own pace since pushing him might cause him to pull away even further. I just hope that someday I will see that little glimpse of who Keith really is once he is able to trust me.

We soon arrived at the local diner as it was pretty quiet which probably was the type of atmosphere that Keith needed at the moment. He probably would of been overwhelmed if this place was filled with people, but that is usually on the weekends or when the favorite special is on the board. We found a random booth before I handed Keith a menu

“I know that this is probably a bit much for you, but you don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to. We can even eat in silence if you want, I won’t force you to talk. We can talk about anything that you would like okay?”

The raven nodded as his eyes were scanning the menu

“Why are you doing this? What’s in it for you? You must have something that you want from Iverson if you’re forcing yourself to sit here with me.”  

A small frown graced my lips since Keith thought that I was obviously doing this for my own benefit, but I wasn’t. I was just here to help Keith with whatever issues that he has, I wanted him to trust me

“Nothing is in it for me, Keith. I just want to help you and that’s it. Iverson came to me because he thought that I was the best one who could, nothing more.”

The doubt was still there in his eyes, not that I can really blame him for it, but I wasn’t going to lie. I wasn’t doing this for any reason, I just wanted to help Keith out since it had been made clear on how difficult it was for him to adjust to all of this, he just needed someone that he could turn to. I just hope that he will come to see that in time, it might take awhile for that to happen though but I’m willing to give him as much as he needed. The last thing that I want to do is push Keith too far that will cause him to close up even further from me or anyone else since that will make things a lot more harder for me. It’s a bit of a challenge already, but I’m sure that there will be something that will allow Keith to let me in and the chance to know him a bit better.

**Keith’s pov**

I returned back to my room for the night as Shiro was nice enough to walk me back before parting ways. Classes were going to resume tomorrow and we had to be back in our rooms before the lights went out for the night. The room was quiet as my roommate had their headphones in like they normally did each night, I didn’t mind though since it was easier to ignore him this way. I didn’t want to talk to him anyways because of the few issues that we have had already, I guess it has been pure luck that we haven’t had an actually fight yet. The last thing that I needed to happen was to have another fight though especially with Iverson looming over my head about the problems that I have already.

Letting out a small breath, I moved to get ready for the night before burying myself underneath my covers. I just hope that nothing wrong will go tomorrow since I really don’t want to deal with another lecture from any of my instructors especially from Iverson. I guess that it was a good thing to have Shiro added as my mentor, but the question was on how long was that going to last. Everyone always left in the end and I have a feeling that it might happen again especially once Shiro realizes that he can’t handle me before I will be forced to leave the Garrison because of my “behavior.” Maybe it will be for the best once everything just decides to fall apart again... Like it always does.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been about a month since Iverson made Shiro my mentor while things still hadn’t really changed that much between us. He hadn’t given up yet though which was surprising as it was soon made clear on how stubborn Shiro was about anything. I had no idea on why he was sticking around still since most of the foster homes didn’t last as long as he did, guess that there was something different about him then. I refused to share anything still though and he was respecting that which was actually making me feel relieved, Shiro wasn’t forcing me to say anything. It was like he was trying to let me open up on my own terms when I felt comfortable enough around him, no one had ever done that for me before. I hated to admit this to myself, but it felt like I could actually trust him even though we were still strangers. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to let him in a little at a time even if I wanted to run the other way most of the time, it seemed that things were going well for now. It was unknown on how long that was going to last though, things never went well for me as something always would come along to mess it up and make things a lot worse. 

 

Of course, that day did come when Cadet Mackenzie decided to pick a fight with me since they didn’t like all the attention that I apparently was getting from all of the instructors. It wasn’t my fault that they wanted to praise me because of my skills as a pilot, it was obvious that the cadets weren’t very happy with how things were going for me especially with Mackenzie. It happened out of nowhere though as him and a few of his friends decided to jump me while I was heading back to my room after classes were over with for the day. I was going to drop my things off before meeting up with Shiro since there was something that he wanted to show me. The shove against the wall came out of nowhere though causing my things to fall to the floor before a hand gripped the front of my shirt tightly. I saw the smirk on their faces before the fight did break out as I tried to defend myself, but it was hard because of how they suddenly ganged up on me and that being backed up in a corner. Panic was starting to set in as there was a tight feeling in my chest though while it was getting a bit hard for me to breathe, everything was starting to go out of my control and there was nothing that I could do about it. The panic attack was making it hard to do anything as another punch landed across my cheek knocking me to the ground with a lot of force. It felt like I was going to pass out since it was difficult for me to breathe before a familiar voice rang out 

“What’s going on here?”

The punches stopped as the voices sounded muffled which I was just trying to get a breath in, my body wasn’t letting do so though. A shadow leaned over me before hands found their way to my back as I was settled against someone’s chest, a familiar voice spoke in my ear to try and get my attention

“It’s okay, Keith. I’m here, it’s okay.”

The voice was comforting to me while it felt like everything was going to be okay, I just closed my eyes before everything did start to fade away as the voice called out to me once more

“Keith? Keith?!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My eyes felt heavy as I was laying on an unfamiliar bed, but there was a familiar presence sitting in the room with me. The presence was calming before I forced my eyes open glancing around the room that I was in. I could tell that this wasn’t my room because of the items and the smell of the sheets that I was laying on, but I knew that I was safe. I glanced over at Shiro seeing that he was sitting at his desk working on something, I figured that he probably was taking care of a few things from Iverson. His back looked tense though like something was bothering him 

“Shiro?”

Watching his head move, he turned to face me before a relieved look appeared across his face

“Hey, how are you feeling? Any soreness?”

I shook my head while Shiro sat down next to me, I leaned back against the pillows though after pushing myself up

“I’m okay, just a bit tired.”

A small smile graced his lips even though I could tell that he was pretty troubled by the whole thing

“You had a panic attack, that’s probably why you feel so tired. You’re excused from classes for a few days until you feel better, just take it easy okay?”

I gave a small breath figuring that Shiro wasn’t going to let me out of bed that easily, not that I can really blame him. I could tell that the panic attack took a lot out of me because of how tired I felt, I was grateful that Shiro came though since he was able to stop the beating. He was there for me as I thought that I would have to deal with it by myself, that was proven wrong to me though. I guess that it wouldn’t hurt to let him in because it was shown to me that he cared, no one ever had before. A light smile graced my lips though as I knew that everything was going to be okay since I had Shiro here to help me out with any problems that I would have.


End file.
